warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fizz Stabbenflabber
Fizz Stabbenflabber is one of the world's greatest assassins under four feet tall. He is also a member of Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers. Appearance Very few people have ever seen Fizz's face, as he usually hides it behind a mask or bandanna or other similar accoutrement. What can be seen suggests that he has red eyes and a broad grin full of very sharp teeth - so, in other words, suspiciously like every other male Goblin out there, albeit a little slimmer then the pot-bellied norm. Of course, the secret with Fizz is to spot him in a crowd. Unless wearing his trademark hideous green and black leathers, he is completely anonymous - which is the way he likes it. When he wants to be seen is another matter. When in motion, Fizz is a blur of green and black with pointy things sticking out of it, seemingly never ceasing on its path of stubby destruction. Personality In many ways, Fizz is a professional assassin. Certainly, he manages to follow the first rule of being an assassin to perfection - if people know that you are an assassin, then you are a bad assassin. Instead, he acts like a perfectly casual and reasonable and normal Goblin, which is to say a vicious, penny pinching would-be merchant king who delights in the misery and misfortunes of others. This is all a cleverly constructed facade to conceal the cold, calculating professional that he is. While he prefers to take his target out as quickly and efficiently as possible, Fizz does not mind facing actual combat. To his mind it keeps his mind sharp and his skills in practice. When in a fight, he will try to quickly and efficiently dispatch the most dangerous foes first. Fizz owes his loyalty to no single organization or government, merely whoever pays him the most. The exception is Uncle Bob, who seems to have commanded the Goblin's full loyalty. Weather this is due to a generous amount of cash being offered or Fizz being intimidated by the enigmatic figure is another matter. Outside of stabbing things, Fizz is, like many other Goblins, fascinated with technology and gadgets. He has been known to employ all manner of devices in battle; in more then one case, a well-timed Exploding Sheep has been the differnce between victory and defeat. History Fizz doesn't talk about his past and doesn't care for those who find out about it. What is known is that he first surfaced sometime before the Third War, working as an assassin for whoever would pay him the most to stab people. A full list of his employers may never be known, but they include the Defias Brotherhood, the Venture Company, the Bloodsail Buccaneers, Twilight's Hammer, the Horde, the Dark Horde, the Fel Horde, B.O.O.M. and numerous others. At some point, he was contacted by Uncle Bob to work as a full-time member of the arena team he was forming. Fizz, being a smart goblin, decided to agree to work for him. category:Characters category:Goblin category:Neutral category:Rogue category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:Articles by Darthfish